Problem: A green jacket costs $$84$, which is $12$ times as much as a silver scarf costs. How much does the silver scarf cost?
Explanation: The cost of the green jacket is a multiple of the cost of the silver scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$84 \div 12$ $$84 \div 12 = $7$ A silver scarf costs $$7$.